Friends!
by Nelia
Summary: My take on Alexander’s and Hephaistion’s first meeting when they were boys at Pella.
1. Disclaimer And Such

Title: Friends?

Author: Nelia

Summary: My take on Alexander's and Hephaistion's first meeting….

Rating: PG

Pairing: Friendship

Genre: Fluff

Disclaimer: Alexander and other characters belong to themselves and history. The movie belongs to Oliver Stone and the performance to all the actors. I based this story on a chapter I read in **_Valero Massimo's Manfredi's 'Child Of a Dream'_**

Reviews: I wouldn't mind but be gentle, my soft heart can't take many flames.

Notes: Please don't mind my bad English, I'm from Belgium and English isn't my native language. Sorry for any mistakes you might find, I don't have a Beta and I only saw the movie 3 times, haven't read any of the books and don't know Alexander's history in detail.

All characters will speak in modern day English because I don't know how they talked back then but I will try none the less, please don't be mad or feel insulted because of it.

Thank you!

* * *


	2. Friends!

Alexander laid with his head on Hephaistion shoulder trying to get his breathing back to normal after their passionate love making. He felt Hephaistion's hand caressing his hair and he sighed, feeling at peace.

His hand started moving over Hephaistion's warm chest, until he came in contact with a small object. Smiling he held it in his hand whispering;

"I can't believe you kept it…"

* * *

"_Calm down Alexander, please…"_

_Asked Ptolem,y a 14 year old boy, who was tall for his age with sand blond curls and a freckled face. He was trying to calm down his 10 years old friend, who also happened to be a prince. _

_His name was Alexander, was on the small side for his age but was broader then most and blond hair adorned his head. The most distinctive feature about Alexander however were his eyes, they had different colours: one blue as the sky and one dark as night. Most people saw this as a sign that Alexander will rule two kingdoms one day, a statement Alexander knew but never commented on._

_Alexander was a very active child, never sat still, a fact which annoyed his teacher Leonidas and today was no different. Ptolemy finally agreed to show him his copy of the 'Illyiad', a book written by Homer about the Trojan Wars and Alexander's ancestor 'Achilles'. Alexander had heard much about it from his mother and Ptolemy, and was curious to read it himself. _

"_Hurry up…" muttered Alexander looking over Ptolemy's shoulder, who lifted a small wooden chest upon the table and slowly opened it, smiling slightly at Alexander's impatience. He took several scrolls from the chest carefully laying them on the table, when he saw Alexander reach for it, he slapped his hand._

"_Don't touch it." Alexander mock pouted but quickly forgot Ptolemy slapped him when he showed him his copy of the 'Illyiad'._

"_Now, you are too young for me too allow you to take it."_

"_But…" interrupted Alexander but was stopped when Ptolemy raised his hands and he sat down pouting,_

"_If I let you take it, I will never see it again. My parents spent too much money on this copy for me to lose it. Don't look at me like that…. it's true, you lost a lot of stuff lately. Stuff that wasn't yours." Alexander just looked embarrassed but didn't say anything so Ptolemy continued._

"_But tell you what. You come here before dinner and I read it to you. A chapter each day, what do you say?" Alexander didn't answer he just hugged Ptolemy close and Ptolemy patted his head. They both sat on a chair and Ptolemy started reading. _

_This continued for several days and one day when Ptolemy was done Alexander asked;_

"_Do you think I will ever find my Patroclus?"_

_Ptolemy a little shocked at the question just answered,_

"_As the gods will it then yes" Seeing Alexander's sombre face, he wanted to cheer him up._

"_Hey, did you hear? There's a new boy, he arrived yesterday I think…" that certainly peeked Alexander's interest as he always wanted to make new friends and he stood up moving towards Ptolemy._

"_Really? What's his name?"_

"_I don't know but I think he's about your age. I think I same him in the courtyard earlier kicking a ball around, maybe you should go and meet him…" _

_But Alexander had already left, shaking his head Ptolemy put his copy back into it's chest. Alexander ran all the way to the courtyard and saw there was indeed a boy there, a boy he hadn't see before. He had light brown hair and the bluest eyes he's ever seen, he was taller then Alexander and leaner. Alexander just stared feeling his heart skip a beat suddenly._

_He was pulled out of his daydreaming when the ball rolled against his foot. He bent down and picked up the ball, holding it in his hands,_

"_Hey you, can I get my ball back?" yelled the boy from a distance, instead of throwing the ball, Alexander kicked it to him in an impressive arc which stunned the boy._

"_Hey, you're good. Wanna play?"_

_Alexander just nodded his head and moved closer. They played all afternoon, both forgetting about dinner and anything else in the world. They realised the time when they felt the air was becoming chillier. They stopped playing, both out of breath, they dropped down on a nearby bench. _

"_Hephaistion" said the boy suddenly breaking the silence, Alexander just looked lost,_

"_That's my name! Hephaistion. What's yours,"_

"_Alexander." If the boy realised who he was he didn't show it. _

"_You want to be friends?" asked Hephaistion suddenly;_

"_Sure, I would love that" answered Alexander with a big smile,_

"_Great! Then we have to exchange gifts, something personal" and he felt around in his pockets until he found what he was looking for and showed it to Alexander,_

"_It's my tooth, I lost it a few days ago. I want you to have it." And he handed it to Alexander who looked touched at the present. Suddenly he felt at a loss and looked around for something, feeling in his pockets not finding anything. He looked at Hephaistion who was impatiently waiting with his hand outstretched tapping his foot lightly. Suddenly it downed on him, he had a tooth in his mouth who was very lose and would fall out soon anyway. He started moving it left and right, until it came lose. Alexander pulled the bloody tooth from his mouth walked towards the nearby fountain and cleaned it from his blood before handing it over to Hephaistion._

"_Now we are friends." Said Alexander when he handed Hephaistion his tooth. There hands touched and they both felt a small tingling feeling. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed forever, until they were interrupted my Ptolemy who came looking for them because they missed dinner. Hephaistion left after a quick look at Alexander's tooth held tightly in his fist leaving Alexander and Ptolemy staring after him. _

"_Why are you smiling?" asked Ptolemy after seeing Alexander's big smile,_

"_I think I just found my Patroclus" and he too left clutching Hephaistion's tooth to his heart._

* * *

"How could I not?" whispered Hephaistion as Alexander studied the small tooth on a cord hanging from his neck. Alexander said nothing and moved up to place a loving kiss on Hephaistion's lips. Hephaistion's hand moved from his hair to his neck and collarbone coming in contact with a gold necklace wearing his tooth and he smiled saying,

"I love you, my Achilles"

"And I you, Patroclus"

And they kissed.


End file.
